


Innocence

by I_llbedammned



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Natasha Feels, Natasha-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha reflects upon the past and how Clint makes her feel about her past, almost like all of it could go away when she is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Natasha was never the innocent little girl. She barely remembered a time when she was not being trained to kill men three times bigger than her. Her teenage years were no better. She was not a person, not really. She was a weapon. Gallons of blood flowed by her doing, either because of the information she brought or more direct means. Memories would come flowing back to her from time to time. Sometimes they would come out of nowhere just while doing every day activities, like a heart attack that could strike at any time. Sometimes they would come for her in her dreams, screams and gunshots visiting her when they were sure she could not escape them. It was enough to where she was sure that no matter how much good she did it would never be enough to erase all that she had done. There was simply too much red.

Then Clint would smile at her and everything would change. It wouldn't have to be much, a small sly smirk with his eyes upon her, but it was enough. Her heart would flutter with nervous energy. She would find herself staring into blank space during the off hours, thinking of how those lips would feel upon hers. It got worse than that, if she was being completely honest with herself. She would think of them holding hands and striding through the park and laughing together. She would think of fairy tales, of him being a prince coming to get his princess in his chariot. She would think of them being able to run away together to a place where no one else could find them and they could just live simply. Maybe they would run to a place with a fenced in yard and dog to keep them company. A place where they could have neighbors and friends over for dinner and maybe watch a few movies.

Suddenly it wouldn't matter how much red was in her ledger. It wouldn't matter how complicated things got when you worked for the government. It wouldn't matter how many people from his past were currently trying to hunt them both down. None of it would matter anymore. It was like they came without a past to each other, like they were just two people who were reborn again that day and they could just talk without any fear or restrictions. 

Occasionally during their soft moments together everything would just feel right. The quiet moments at the small hours of the night when he would hold her tightly against the coming storm of the day. The times when they danced together. The times when they would ride together on his motorcycle, not going anywhere in particular just speeding through wooded roads with the stars above them and her arms around his waist. Even the times when they just met in his shitty apartment and ate dinner together. The pain would just melt away into warmth.

Maybe this was what innocence felt like.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832239) by [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/pseuds/AlphaFlyer)




End file.
